Lily Potter's Life and Love
by Charmed Tigress
Summary: This story is about Lily Luna Potter, her life at Hogwarts, and her blossoming love for Scorpius Malfoy.    THIS STORY HAS BEEN CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE BECAUSE I LOST 8 CHAPTERS THAT I HAD WRITTEN AFTER PUTTING IT ON HIATUS. SORRY!
1. Chapter 1: Lily Luna Potter

**Disclaimer: I am not and will never be J.K. Rowling. The characters in this story are not mine. The plot and words however are mine. Please do not steal my work and claim it as your own.**

_**Just as an introduction. This is the story of Lily Luna Potter, her life at Hogwarts, and her blossoming love for Scorpius Malfoy. Hope you enjoy.**_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lily Luna Potter<p>

_Lily was a good-natured girl with a brilliant smile. She had her mother's long red hair and her father's magnificent green eyes. She was pretty, maybe not as pretty as a Veela, but definitely very pretty._

She stood up from her fishbowl chair, where she slept so she could watch the stars from her bedroom window, and went to the closet. After picking out an outfit and putting it on, a tight fitting purple tee, a pair of dark jeans, and her black trainers, she brushed her hair and stepped out into the hall. She first passed her brothers James and Albus' rooms, and then her parents as she made her way to the stairs.

She glanced up at the clock on her way into the kitchen, 5:30 am. James would be up in about 20 minutes, then her mother and father at 6, and last Albus sometime between 7 and noon. Lily looked through the pantries deciding what to make for breakfast. French toast with bacon and eggs she decided, remembering how much James loved French toast and how rarely they had it.

She was just finishing making James's plate when she heard him coming down stairs.

"Is that…? Oh Lil, you're the best!" He took his plate from her and sat down at the table.

"I figured you should have a nice big breakfast before your game today," Lily smiled at him. James was playing Quidditch today with his friends. It was going to be their last game before they all returned to Hogwarts.

"Thanks Lil, it's really good. Where'd you learn to make such good French toast?" James asked between bites.

"From Gran. We made some for Hugo last time you, Al, Mum and Dad went to a Ministry Dinner with Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Rosie. Lily and Hugo, being the youngest in their families, were used to staying at their grandparents while the rest of the family went to something important like that.

"I'll make sure to send Gran an owl asking her to send me some at Hogwarts," James replied as he stood up and took his plate to the sink. "Well, I'll see you after the game Lil," He said picking up his Quidditch satchel and giving Lily a hug.

"Good luck! Tell Lysander he better do well or I'll tell Kathrine!" Lil called to him out the front door. James laughed as he took off on his broom. Kathrine was the daughter of her father's old friends Katie Bell and Lee Jordan. She was the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

Lily finished making plates for everyone and sat down to eat. Her owl Aritu flew in with a copy of the Daily Prophet. She took it from her and started reading. A few minutes later her mother, Ginny, came downstairs.

"Morning Lily, thanks for making breakfast sweetie!" Ginny slid behind Lily's chair and took her seat. "Did James already leave for his game?"

Lily looked up from the Prophet, "Yes you just missed him." Her father, Harry, then entered the room.

Ginny looked behind her, "Lily made us breakfast Dear."

Harry came around the table kissing Lily and Ginny's heads on his way. "Thanks Lily-Billy! Mmm, that smells great." Harry took his seat, "What's todays news?"

"Nothing interesting, only new thing is an article about school starting up soon and what the Ministry recommends you should buy for your kids. Here you can read it I'm finished." Lily handed the Prophet to her father as she stood up to put her plate in the sink.

"I'll have to take it with me, Ron and I need to be at the Ministry a little early today," Harry said also finishing his breakfast. He started packing his case for work. A few minutes later Harry came into the kitchen, his case packed and his work robes on. "Well, I'm off to work, I'll see you this evening. Oh, and Ginny, make sure Albus cleans his room before he goes to the Finnigan's." Harry kissed Ginny.

"I will Dear, now hurry, I wouldn't want you to be late and have Kingsley scold you." Ginny said. She and Harry started laughing, Kingsley Shacklebolt was the Minister of Magic and an old friend of Harry's. He was an auror when Harry was at Hogwarts and often took watch over him in hard times.

Harry turned and hugged Lily. "See you later Lily-Billy."

"I will daddy," she replied handing him his case. Harry took it from her and walked out the door. There was a faint 'pop', the sound that signified someone apparating.

"Lily, please go wake up Albus and tell him to hurry and clean if he wants to go see Aiden and Daisy." Ginny asked her daughter as she cast her wand on the dishes, which began to wash themselves.

"Yes mum," Lily said and she went upstairs. Then she remembered, "Oh and may I go with Hugo to see Lorcan? We were going to practice Quidditch today too."

"Sure sweetie just make sure you and Hugo are safe" Ginny called up the stairs in a very motherly way.

"Thank you," Lily said and she raced the rest of the way upstairs.

She went in to Albus's room and stirred him gently. "Albus, hey Al. You have to get up and clean if you want to go to Aiden and Daisy's. Come on wake up."

Albus rolled over and looked at Lily. "Food?" he said with a look of fake self-pity on his face.

Lily flicked his forehead affectionately. "Yes there's food silly now get up!" and with that she left Albus's room and went to her own. She found her satchel and began to pack her things for Quidditch. When she was finished she went downstairs.

Her mother was directing the dishes into their proper places in the cabinets and Albus was eating his breakfast.

"Mum I'm going to Hugo's now and then we'll be going to the Lovegood's together."

"Okay dear, be home by 3, I don't want you flying home in the dark."

"Yes mum." Then Lily went out the front door. She mounted her broom outside and took off. She was on her way to the Weasley's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked the first chapter, I'll be uploading the next chapter asap. Please review, I'd love to hear your comments and I will try to respond to as many as I can. This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard but do point out any big mistakes you see.<strong>_

_**~Charmed~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Chapter 2: Meeting Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Lily and her parents were walking down Diagon Alley doing their shopping for their upcoming year at Hogwarts. She and James were discussing the Quidditch games they had played over the weekend and exchanging tips for the team.

"…Now if Kathrine decides to use last years play I'll talk to her about how we can change your play to incorporate that…" James was speaking animatedly to Lily about improving her play. He was a Chaser for the team and was almost guaranteed to be Captain next year as this was his sixth year and Kathrine's seventh.

Albus was in his third year, along with his cousin Hugo, and Hugo's sister Rose was in her fifth year.

"…Yes and if we can get Amelia Bell to replace that dreadful Beater we had last year we'll do much better…" Lily was also very excited with helping out the team even though it was only her second year at Hogwarts. She had been chosen in her first year to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, just like James and her father.

Harry laughed at his children's' discussion. He remembered when he and Ron were like that.

The family arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where they were to meet Ron and Hermione's family.

"Oh! There they are!" Albus yelled running over to his cousins Rose and Hugo, glad to be rid of Lily and James. The two families met up and broke into groups: James and Lily; Rose, Hugo, and Albus; Harry and Ron; and Ginny and Hermione.

They wandered around the store, the children, picking out all sorts of interesting items, the adults, catching up and reliving old memories of this same shop when they were kids. After about 20 minutes of wandering through, Lily and James were finished shopping. They paid for their things and left the shop.

"Where to next Lily-Billy?" James asked.

"Well, I need to go to Flourish and Blotts' to get my new Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts books. How about there?" Lily replied bouncing as she walked. She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and start all her new classes and see all her friends.

"Sounds good to me, and it's still early. If we hurry we can make it before the crowds of first years hit." James replied grabbing Lily's hand and running with her down the cobblestone street to Flourish and Blotts'.

They entered the shop laughing and out of breath.

"Ahh, how can I help you Mr. and Miss Potter?" the stout little shopkeeper asked.

"Oh Lily's just here to get a couple of school books and I was going to look at your Quidditch books." James answered having caught his breath first. "I'll be right here Lils, you come get me when you've got your books."

"Okay, be back in a jiff!" Lily called and she skipped towards the back where the school books were. She first went to the Transfiguration section where she found her textbook for the year, "A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration". Then she moved to the Defense Against the Dark Arts books.

There was a tall, blonde, narrow statured boy at the end of the shelf. He was looking at a copy of "The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection" the textbook used by third years in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Hello," Lily said sweetly. She came closer to him.

"Hello," The boy said in a delicate yet stern voice, but not looking up at her.

"Are you in third year?" Lily asked trying to gain his attention. "I'm in second, Gryffindor House."

"Yes, you're Harry Potter's youngest, and yes I'm in third year." He replied in the same haunting voice, still not looking up.

"Well, do you have a name? If you know mine you should at least tell me yours." Lily said, still determined to get him to look at her.

"Scorpius, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He said finally meeting her glance.

"Well it's nice to meet you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." She said in her most bubbly voice. "Ooop! There's my book! I must get off to my brother now, see you at Hogwarts!" and she turned and left.

When she made it back to James he looked exasperated. "Where've you been Lil? I was starting to worry that one of the 'Monster Book of Monsters' had eaten you!"

"I met a boy back in the Defense Against the Dark Arts section. He's Mr. Malfoy's son" Lily answered not knowing why James was so worried, its not like she could have left without him knowing.

James looked suddenly tense, "I don't want you talking to him," He said in a firm voice.

"Why? He seems like a perfectly nice young man. He's nothing like his father, I can tell." She said defiantly. "And even still Mr. Malfoy is not the man he was. He and Dad are fine with each other now, even if they're not 'friends'."

"Don't be snippy with me, you do as I say." James said loudly, taking her books from her and putting them on the counter. He paid for them and then handed them back, clasping her hand and marching her out of the shop.


	3. Chapter 3: Aboard the Train

**Disclaimer: I am not and will never be J.K. Rowling. The characters in this story are not mine. The plot and words however are mine. Please do not steal my work and claim it as your own.**

**This is the Third Chapter, where Lily and Scorpius meet aboard the train and have a chat. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Aboard the Train<p>

Lily was waiting with her brothers for their parents to return with their aunt and uncle and their cousins. When the finally arrived the two families made their way to the enchanted wall that took them to Platform 9 .

After all the children had boarded the train, they all went to find compartments. Lily watched as Rose, Albus, Aiden, and Daisy all headed into a compartment talking animatedly about something. Lily made her way farther down the train looking in each compartment door as she passed.

"Ouch!" A voice came from in front of her. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I can't believe it, I'm such a klutz!" Lily blushed furiously as she stood back, straightening her clothes and avoiding his gaze.

"It's fine Potter, just watch yourself next time," Scorpius said in a graceful voice. "Were you looking for a compartment?"

Lily looked up at him, still blushing. "Yes, that's why I wasn't paying attention and well…" Her voice trailed off.

"Why don't you sit with me then, if you're lucky you'll send James into another tantrum about me being a Malfoy." He said smiling at her. He open the compartment he had walked out of and motioned for Lily to join him.

"I, well… Oh why not! James has been on my nerves all week anyways and I've been looking for a way to annoy him. This will definitely do the trick." She replied and she sat down across from him and shut the compartment door.

She and Scorpius began talking about Quidditch and classes and the Potter/ Malfoy rivalry until the sweets trolley arrived. Both children purchased handsome amounts of sweets and food and resumed their discussion after the trolley witch left. This continued until about twenty minutes before arriving at the station.

"Well I should be off," Lily said, standing up, "I'll need to change and meet up with Albus and the others so they don't think I fell off the train." She shoved the rest of her treats into her satchel and turned to say goodbye to Scorpius.

"Yes I suppose that'd be wise of you" Scorpius said, also standing. "Well, erm… Goodbye then Potter. It's was, erm… It was nice talking with you." He said, extending his hand awkwardly. Lily shook it and turned to leave.

"Goodbye, see you at the feast,' and with that Lily left, going to join her cousins and brothers.

After making her way up to Hogwarts with her crowd of family, Lily found her place at the Gryffindor table with her friend Lorcan Scamander. The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall gave here start of term speech and then, the feast began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so this one is way short but it really is kind of a filler. From now on I'll be skipping blocks of time here and there so make sure you read the opening authors note to see how much time has passed since the last chapter.<strong>_

_**Thank you to my two whole loyal readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to have the next one ready and posted soon. Sorry about the writers block!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Feast

_**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... 3 times is enough. If you really want to read my disclaimer, go back a chapter and read it.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Feast<p>

Lily and Lorcan had been discussing Quidditch tactics when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Roxanne!" Lily yelled excitedly, turning around to give her a hug, "I haven't seen you all summer! How've you been?"

"Quite well," Roxanne said smirking, "I'm seeing Marcus Zabini now. But I see I'm not the only one falling for a Slytherin." Her voice trailed off as her smirk grew wider.

"What!" Lorcan yelled, completely in shock over Roxanne's comment. "What Slytherin are you seeing Lil, and why the hell didn't you tell me, aren't we best friends?" By now Lorcan was yelling out of betrayal rather than anger.

"I'm not seeing anyone, not a Slytherin or any other house! What are you talking about Roxanne?" Lily was tomato red and looked as if a 10-foot spider was standing in front of her, coming in for the kill.

"I'm talking about Scorpius Malfoy, I saw you two sitting in a compartment alone on the train and well… I, I just assumed… Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Lil!" Roxanne had a similarly mortified look on her face. Instantly Lily knew why.

"James or Albus?" Lily screamed at her cousin. Of all the people in the world that Roxanne could have told, Lily could tell it was one of them because of how scared she was. "James or Albus!" Lily screamed even louder.

"Uhh, well… you see… I, I thought I should… It was… James," Roxanne seemed to have shrunk six inches beneath the fire of hatred and fear in Lily's eyes.

Lily sunk to the floor. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Really Roxanne, you had to tell James. Honestly, I don't know how I can even call you my cousin!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw James walking towards them looking murderous. She fell back onto the bench and buried her face in her hands hoping to hide from him. Just then Lorcan stood up.

Apparently the relief in knowing that Lily was still available had given Lorcan a new found strength. He marched directly up to James and began explaining the whole thing to him. He told him Lily only sat there because all the compartments for her section were full and Malfoy had offered. A look of relief crossed James's face and her turned around immediately to return to his seat near Albus.

Lily ran to Lorcan and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you so much! I don't think I would have been able to deal with him if he had come over here."

"It was nothing," Lorcan said, returning the hug, "I'm just glad your not dating a Slytherin!" He an Lily both smiled.

"Don't try to slide past the truth Lorcan, you're glad she's not dating anyone!" Roxanne called jeeringly at him. She looked thoroughly upset at the way Lily had spoken to her but Lily was not about to back down. She had meant every word she said, because Roxanne knew, she knew James's rules.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I finally submitted Chapter 4! I hope you like it! It's also a little longer like I promised.<strong>_

_**Read, Review, Subscribe, Alert! :D**_


End file.
